Bad Omen
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Hermione has to tell her friends about her new boyfriend. one shot.


**Author's Note:** Much thanks to Laura and her Prompts Galore thread for the help.

Written for…

Huge TV Show Quotes Bucket Challenge. _Prompt:_ "Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect, it means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections." - _Cassie, Skins_

 _Mega Song Lyrics List Challenge._ _Prompt:_ "Everything was going just the way I planned, the broccolli was done. She doesn't know that I'm a virgin in the kitchen, 'cause it's normally my mum." - McFly, Broccolli

Ultimate OTP Competition. _Prompt:_ "(S)He's the one that I love and no one can change that." (dialogue)

All About You Challenge _. Prompt:_ Write about a character struggling with basic cooking skills.

Take a Prompt, Leave a Prompt. _Prompt:_ someone has to cook a large dinner

Open Category Competition 4. _Category:_ My OTP

School of Prompts. _Prompt:_ thunder

 **Bad Omen**

"Is this supposed to be so … yellow?" Severus poked at the lumpy mush sitting in a bowl on the dining table.

Hermione looked over from her position by the stove and smiled. "Yes."

"But it's broccoli."

"It has cheese on it. You should try some."

He wrinkled his nose at the concoction and shook his head. "I think I'll leave it to your guests."

Hermione nodded and returned to frying pork chops while the potatoes mashed themselves beside her and dessert baked in the oven. She bit her lip, suddenly nervous at the reminder of why she was making such an elaborate dinner.

"Maybe we should postpone tonight," she said in a small voice as she flipped the pork chops.

Severus came up beside her, leaning on the counter and studying her face.

"You don't want to tell them?"

"Of course I do. I just don't think tonight's the right time."

He brushed back a few strands of hair from her forehead. "Your parents liked me well enough."

"My parents love you, just like I do."

"Yet you're afraid your friends won't."

"You don't have the best track record with them," she admitted. Severus didn't try to defend himself. "Everything seems like it's happening way too fast."

"We've been dating for six months." He chuckled. "I'm not going to stop you if you want to cancel the dinner. This was your idea to begin with."

"I know," she moaned, taking the fry pan off the heat and placing it under a charm to keep warm. "I thought I could handle it all – starting work and moving in with Ginny and telling everyone about you – but it's all a bit much right now. And as far as I know, Ron hasn't seen anyone since we broke up. I don't want him to get upset."

Severus nodded sympathetically, rubbing her arm.

There was a low rumbling from outside and Hermione wandered to the window. It was already dark out, but she could just make out the storm clouds in the distance.

"Brontide," she muttered.

"What?"

"The distant sound of thunder." She frowned. She had never been one for signs and omens, but if such things existed, this would surely be one of them.

There was a furious knocking at the door and the couple froze. It was still several minutes too early for guests to be arriving.

"Hermione, open up. I lost my key," Ginny called through the door.

Hermione rushed to unlock it for her and the redhead barged in with her broom in one hand and a grocery bag in the other, soaked from head to toe.

"There's a storm headed this way," she informed them. "Bad luck."

"We know. I was just thinking of canceling the dinner." Hermione cast a quick drying spell over her friend.

Ginny smirked, looking to Severus. "How long has this been going on?"

The Professor smiled in return. "About a half hour. She says everything is moving too fast."

"Well, it is!" Hermione insisted, scowling at them both.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise. I won't let you cancel tonight," Ginny said, and then she was rushing around the flat, stowing her broom away and putting on music and presenting the couple with a fresh baked apple pie she'd bought on her way home.

"But I already made dessert," Hermione said just as the smoke detector started beeping loudly. She hurried to pull the blackened mass of her cake from the oven while Severus cleared the air.

"This is going to be a disaster." She sank into a chair at the table with her had in her hands.

Severus rubbed her back soothingly. "It won't. You've worked hard to make this evening perfect and I've never known you to give up so easily."

"I overcooked the meat, the sauce is burnt, and the potatoes are runny! The only thing I did right is the broccoli." She sighed. "My mum's the cook, not me."

Ginny knelt at Hermione's feet and smiled. "You're forgetting one very important thing: who you're feeding. Ron will literally eat anything you put in front of him, and I'm certain Harry's had worse. They'll be fine."

"But I still have to tell them."

"I can do that," Severus offered, but Hermione shook her head.

"They might hex you. They'll be gentler with me."

"Harry basically already knows something is going on," Ginny said, receiving two glares. "I haven't told him, I swear! But he knows Hermione's seeing someone and he thinks that's why we've invited them over. It's really only Ron you need to worry about."

"No turning back now," Hermione muttered. Severus nodded in agreement, looking just as anxious.

:-:

The meal itself went over better than Hermione could have hoped for. It was a far cry from her mum's home cooking, but none of her guests seemed to mind, clearing their plates in minutes.

It was just as she was serving the apple pie that Harry brought up the purpose for the dinner party.

"So, made any new friends lately, Hermione?" he asked jokingly. Ginny swatted his arm.

Hermione smiled but she looked to where Severus had sat at breakfast that morning, suddenly wishing she'd asked him to stay for the party.

"As a matter of fact, I have been seeing someone recently." She watched Ron closely, but he didn't seem to mind, paying more attention to his pie.

"Anyone we know?" Harry urged. Ginny gave her an encouraging smile, but still Hermione worried about how they take the news.

"Probably not. Just someone I met in the department."

"It's not that Urban bloke, is it?" Ron asked, wrinkling his nose.

"No, it's-"

"It's Snape," Ginny interrupted. "She's dating Professor Snape."

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed, eyes flicking between the boys.

"Someone had to tell them!"

"You're dating a snake?" Ron spat. Harry didn't say anything.

"I … we got close over the last year. I was visiting him in the hospital, and then we were doing the renovations together…" She trailed off, unsure of how much Severus would like her telling them. "We've been dating for six months."

"You're his student."

"I'm nineteen, Ron, not a child. And I'm out of school now anyway."

Ginny poked Harry's side. "Are you going to say something?"

He made a face, seeming to be thinking the whole thing over, then shook his head. "He makes you happy?" he asked quietly.

Hermione smiled. "Yes." Ron scoffed. "Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect, it means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections. So, yes, he makes me very happy."

"But he's a git!" Ron growled. "He made our lives miserable for six years."

"People _can_ change, Ron. I did, you did, and Severus certainly did. Moreover, he's the one that I love and no one can change that," she said defiantly.

There was silence but for the thunder growing louder outside. Finally, after a long moment that Hermione was sure would end in someone storming from the flat, Ron sighed.

"If you feel that strongly about it, then alright. I'll … try to be understanding."

Hermione smiled, reaching across the table to pat his hand. "Thank you."

"But don't expect me to go easy on him. We still have to approve him." Harry nodded at this.

Hermione shook her head. She didn't have the heart to argue. "Of course."


End file.
